PAW Patrol: Underwater Adventures
PAW Patrol: Underwater Adventures is a fan-made spin-off of the series, PAW Patrol. The show follows the characters underwater with colorful fish tails, similar to Bubble Guppies. About The Show The show centers around the underwater adventures of the PAW Patrol characters. The episodes generally follow the same format as its previous series. The main characters are Chase, Marshall, Rubble, Skye, Zuma, Rocky, Everest, and Alex. Information Of The Show Genre: '''Animated comedy Designs Of The Characters * '''Chase: Blue shirt, sky blue tail * Zuma: '''Orange shirt, orange tail * '''Rocky: '''Green shirt, lime green tail * '''Marshall: '''Red shirt, red tail * '''Skye: '''Pink shirt, purple, tail * '''Rubble: '''Yellow shirt, lighter yellow tail * '''Everest: '''Teal shirt, yellow tail * '''Alex: Red shirt, green tail * Mr. Porter: Blue shirt, green tail * Tracker: Army green shirt, red tail * '''Ryder: '''Red and white shirt, blue tail New Characters * Squidling: A friendly young squid, who is best friends with Chase. * Urchin: A friendly sea urchin with arms, best friends with Rocky. * Sir Seahopper: A grasshopper-like creature. Who is a knight * Crawford: A friendly clown fish, who is friends with Alex. * Norm: A friendly blue needlefish with expressive eyes, friends with Everest. * Oystan: Zuma's best oyster friend. * Murr: A friendly young shark who owns a candy shop and is Rocky's best friend, Skye's possible love interest besides Chase. * Samuel: A funny and friendly sea star and is Mr. Porter's all-time favorite cooking assistant. * Sonny: A sea sponge and is Rubble's friend. * Bubble Kitty: Rocky's pet kitty. * Whalen: A brainy young whale and Marshall's friend, Skye's other possible love interest. * Stella: A pink sea horse and is Skye's best friend. * Conga: A comical sea snake and is Alex's best friend. * Cadabra: A shy robot. Episodes Some episodes may be similar to Bubble Guppies, while others share a few from other TV shows. Season 1 (1) We've Got Fish Tails! (2) Underwater City! (3) Beach House! (4) Rocky-Cadabra! (5) Call That Clambulance! (6) Rocky Gets Bubble Kitty! (7) The Awesome Fishketball Game! (8) Fantastic Shrimptennial Ceremony! (9) Happy Oystan Day! (10) Pop, Pop, And Away! (11) The Stupendous Scorpinis! (12) Construction Hyped! (13) Megamunga-Truck! (14) Can Marshall Dig That? (15) Atlantis City! (16) Chase's Birthday Party! (17) Moon Stones! (18) The Fireworks Party! (19) Secret Mission! (20) Key To The Nile! Season 2 (21) Spooky House Party! (22) That Lonely Fish! (23) The Cowboy Parade! (24) Firefighter Rocky Comes To The Rescue! (25) X Marks Its Spot! (26) Dalmatian Meets Sea Squirrel! (27) The Choo Choo Express! (28) Happy Holidays! (29) Snow Day! (30) Fantastic Fairytale Journey! (31) A Tooth Is On The Loose! (32) Super Zuma To The Rescue! (33) The Legend Of Whitefoot! (34) We Awesomely Rock! (35) Check This Out! (36) Happy New Year To All! (37) Sir Marshall The Great! (38) Only That Sphinx Nose How! (39) Bubble Geese! (40) Awesome Super Train Race! (41) April Fools! (42) Ruby's Bird Bath! (43) Glow-In-The-Dark Chase! (44) Bring In Those Bugs! (45) Bad Hair Day For Rocky! (46) Once Upon A Bubble Kitty... Season 3 (47) The Underwater Campout! (48) The Big Autumn Festival! (49) The Ant Band! (50) Attack Of The 50-Foot Amoeba! (51) A Little Help From Your Friends! (52) Eggs Over That Easy! (53) Zuma Tells A Lie! (54) Magic School! (55) Chase In The Middle! (56) Meet The Sharkies! (57) Eerie Ant! (58) New Kid In School! (59) Atlantis Boys Rule! (60) Atlantis Idol! Season 4 (61) Where Has Zuma Gone? (62) Girls Only! (63) In Search Of The Atlantis Boys! (64) A Sunsational Surprise! (65) The Three Water Crystals! (66) Happy Birthday, Zuma! (67) A Little Something Between Friends! (68) The New Princess! (69) Late To School! (70) Giant Rubble! (71) Time To Drive! (72) Raimundo's Magic Show! (73) The Poison Touch! (74) Copy Cat! (75) Firework Night! (76) Skye's Tea Party! (77) The Spring Festival! (78) A Present For Ryder! (80) Doctor Zuma To The Rescue! (81) The Ghost Of Atlantis City! (82) Separation! (83) A Big Warm Friendly Smile! (84) Norm Gets Tricked! (85) Don't Do That,Murr! (86) Candy And Turntables! (87) Murr's Special Candy! (88) The Flying Microchip! (89) Beeps And Coughs! (90) A Robot At The Joke! (91) Brave Snake! (92) Samuel The Sly Star! (93) Zuma Takes The Risk! (94) Wrong Way! (95) Cadabra's Ghostly Prank! (96) A Visit To Cake Town! (97) Elemental Destruction! (98) Crisis Of Atlantis City! (99) Nightmare's Fortress! (100) Super Friends Of The Stars! Season 5 (101) Time For Trouble! (102) Marshall's Forest! (103) Christmas Adventure! (104) Haunted Cadabra! (105) Something In The Air! (106) No Sleep For Murr! (107) What's The Matter With Cadabra? (108) The Spotless Record! (109) Marshall And The Wishing Tree! (110) It's Good To Be Conga! (111) Big Tough Cadabra! (112) Rubble's Lucky Day! (113) Tripled Blue! (114) Good Deeds! (115) Get Ready For School! (116) The Police Competition! (117) The Elephant Trunk-a-Thwack! (118) Super Ballet Bowl! (119) The Arctic Life! (120) The Lizard Of Ooh-strailia! (121) The Antarctic Life (122) Kitty Love Season 6 (123) Heroes Of The Crystal (124) The Octagon Oasis (125) The Amusement Clock World (126) The Substitute Teacher (127) The Moldy Bunny (128) Back To Normal